


The nomu adventure

by Dekuchimera



Category: my hero - Fandom
Genre: Female nomu, High end nomus, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekuchimera/pseuds/Dekuchimera
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“ ohohoho ! she is complete all for one ! “  
Doctor said as he tapped the glass of a tank containing an female nomu with long floating blonde hair only kept on by some what peeled back scalp skin. “Ah excellent job being gentle with lily Chan during the surgery she is one of a few whom volunteered to become part of my nomu army against the heroes when she was a child now why don’t we realease her shall we we doctor?” “Ohohohoho!!!! Indeed I shall let her brother out too so that there would be no loneliness that would cause her aggravation!”


	2. My girlfriend is a nomu lady

“Ohohoh lets go destroy the park and mess up the hero statues eh boomer Chan and hey lily Chan don’t forget to nab an random person as hostage alright

A hero who is mean ends up slapping the female nomu girl in the face and beating her brain... until a teen guy tries to shove him off.  
“ hey mad wolf what the hell is wrong with you ? Poor lady is almost near death ! Please stop hurting her ! “  
Tears stream down the boys face as he cradled the hurt talk nomu girl in his arms.

“ poor babe what has the world done to you ? Hey I’ll help you out and bring you to my house ... gotta get you some clothes here have my leather jacket for now can’t let you run around nude”

The voice that replies. Is very sweet and kind .  
“ sniffl! Thank you sweetie ... oh my I’m so sorry to burden you !”  
The nomu lady’s smile about melts. Grandes heart.

Lily’s long arms wrap around grande as he is running trying to get her to his house before she ends up bleeding to death , clutching desperately as if trying to keep the grim reaper from snatching her life away in his bony hands .

“ it’s no problem lovely lady. If it’s ok with you I will take of you so you don’t hurt any more I’s that alright with you?”  
“ yes thank you * cough !* I appreciate it honey I never wanted to be a villain I was in a bad spot in life”  
“ it’s ok I understand Um hey what’s you’re name?”  
“ my name is lily “

“ hey I’m lily “  
“Yes human friend?”  
“ I’m sorry the people are so mean to you”

Lily gets really riled and nearly pokes grandes eye out, causing the snake boy to get mad.  
“Hey lily what the he’ll ?! Don’t you see I’m just trying to help andComfort you?”  
/yes master I’m sorry it’s just my brain is s... somewhat unstable so I need to telepathically chat with you instead wich is why I ended up nearly accidentally poked you’re eye out .. I’m sorry I only was trying to point to you’re brain to tell you to think to me what you’re wanting to say instead of speaking what you’re going to say/

/hey you don’t need to call me master if you don’t want to I don’t know whom was taking care of you back wherever that was but im sure they were not taking very good care of you considering you’re brain is exposed and you have no personal belongings/


End file.
